


Tea Time

by hildy



Series: 00Q Prompts [7]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, James loves playing jokes, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Q is not amused, specially #43, the minions are ready to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildy/pseuds/hildy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write a recipe for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing Belongs to me. Really, basically the only thing I own is the computer it was written on.

Someone had taken all the tea out of Q-branch. Any spot that ever held tea, and even the spot for Qs emergency tea was empty. It was two in the morning and the minions were running themselves ragged to find any tea. Q was still working on Bond's mission and everyone had been up for more than 36hrs and the need for any sort of caffeine was strong. Some of them were ready to cry. One brave minion was pushed forward as Q was giving Double-oh-seven some instructions. "Sir," minion #43 said as Q nodded, his eyes not leaving the screen. "We're out of tea."

Q's face turns blank as he slowly turns away from the screen to stare at the poor minion. When light laughter starts echoing through the other end Q turned sharply back to the screen with a hissed, "Bond."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has heard of it, I grabbed the book "642 things to write about" and decided to make as many prompts about 00Q as I can.
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism would be much appreciated.


End file.
